herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gosalyn Mallard
Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard is the adopted daughter of Drake Mallard and the deuteragonist of the 1991-1992 Disney series Darkwing Duck. Most of the show is based on Drake and Gosalyn's father-daughter relationship (at least in the episodes in which she appears, as she does not appear in every one; only Drake and Launchpad have that distinction). Gosalyn is a very spunky, athletic, and spirited nine-year-old tomboy who often gets into trouble. She is very bright and often finds loopholes within her own promises, allowing her to get her way. She was voiced by the late Christine Cavanaugh, who also voiced Chuckie Finster from Rugrats, Oblina from Aah! Real Monsters, Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory, and Babe from Babe and Babe: Pig in the City, and also live-acted as Mona from Salute Your Shorts. Personality In the first cliffhanger, Gosalyn starts out as spirited, caring, brave, pushy, spunky and tomboyish. In the second cliffhanger, her personality has become quick-tempered, sassy and sarcastic, and she gets very jealous of her father getting to go on adventures all the time. In the overall TV show, she is reduced to being mischievous, quick-tempered, loud, inconsiderate, and rebellious. ''Darkly Dawns the Duck'' In the first cliffhanger, formerly a TV movie, Gosalyn is the deuteragonist. She plays a big part in the plan to unleash the Waddlemeyer Ramrod. She starts as an orphan, living with her caretaker Mrs. Cavanaugh, until Darkwing rescues her from Taurus Bulba and minions. Eventually, she got adopted by Darkwing's alter ego Drake Mallard. ''Justice Ducks Unite'' In the second cliffhanger, Gosalyn is reduced to a supporting character, where she doesn't have much of a major role anymore. Instead, Morgana takes the lead, and becomes a member of the Justice Ducks, along with Darkwing. Despite this, Gosalyn still sticks around to help form the team. Background Gosalyn was an orphan who lost of all of her biological relatives after her grandfather, Professor Waddlemeyer, died. Before his death, Professor Waddlemeyer developed a highly destructive government secret weapon called the Waddlemeyer Ramrod. In a dastardly attempt to steal the Ramrod and arm it, the nefarious Taurus Bulba kidnapped the professor's last known living relative, young Gosalyn, thinking she knew the secret arming code. Fortunately, Gosalyn was rescued by Darkwing Duck, who kept her safe in his secret hideout atop a tower on the Audubon Bridge. Unbeknownst to Gosalyn, Prof. Waddlemeyer had secretly taught the code to her in a lullaby he used to sing to her each night. Bulba learned of the secret and was nearly able to carry out his threat. Darkwing, with the help of his sidekick, Launchpad McQuack, was able to save Gosalyn and the world. During their time together, Gosalyn and Drake grew quite fond of each other, and he eventually adopted her. Knowing her adoptive father's secret identity, she too has occasionally donned a crime-fighting costume. First she called herself the "Crimson Quackette," but later, after developing an interest in archery, she began calling herself the archer QuiverWing Quack. Her first appearance as QuiverWing Quack was in the episode of the same name, where she was instrumental in defeating the plans of Negaduck. Later, in "Paint Misbehavin' " she helped to defeat the criminal Splatter Phoenix. Gos' best friend is the brainy young Honker Muddlefoot, who also knows of Drake Mallard's superhero identity. When Gos decided to become a superhero Honker was drafted as her sidekick, the Arrow Kid, and they proved themselves to an adoring public against. The theme of Gosalyn wanting to be her father's sidekick or a superhero in her own right was a continuing thread in the series. Taurus Bulba is the only villain that Gosalyn is afraid of. She is more annoyed by the other villains her father faces rather than actually afraid of them. ''DuckTales'' (2017) It was revealed at the San Diego Comic-Con 2019 that a slightly redesigned version of Gosalyn Mallard will be appearing in the DuckTales Reboot and will be premiering in Season 3. For her new character design, this version replaces Gosalyn's pink sports-shirt with a regular pink shirt and is also give black pants and a green jacket. Also her feathers have been recolored, giving Gosalyn a slightly darker coloring as she is being re-imaged as having Latin American roots and unlike her original counterpart who had two pig-tails for her hairstyle, the new version she has a regular ponytail instead. Quotes *''"Keen gear!"'' *"Oh, no! A love potion!" *''"Go to my room? See, you never treat me like a hero! You just treat me like your baby girl!"'' Gosalyn after an argument with her father *"Eek, Squeak, you follow him (Negaduck), I'll defrost Dad!" *''"Dad, help me!"'' *"I am the terror that unwraps at night!" *''"Darkwing Duck won't let you get away with this!"'' *"Oh, big deal, I can swim too, you know!" - Gosalyn hanging on to her dear life before being eaten by a shark *"All right, you asked for it! Suck gas, evil doers!" *"Tank-head!" *"Whew, it's about time the love potion wore off." *''"I'm not afraid of your old gas gun!" - Gosalyn standing up to Darkwarrior Duck'' *"Honker, help us!" - Gosalyn trapped inside a painting by Splatter Phoenix *"At least he had some some justice left, but still doesn't excuse all this. I say we bust out of here!" *''"And I used to gripe when he sent me to my room."'' *"What's the matter? Chicken?" *"Eight o'clock bedtime? Bummer. Sounds like Dad, though." *"Darkwarrior?" *"Launchpad!" *"I'm not afraid of your old gas gun!" ~ Gosalyn standing up to Darkwarrior Duck *"Don't worry Dad, I can handle it!" *"My Dad, the Christmas cop." *"Give it up, Negadope, you've been outclassed by Quiverwing Quack!" *''"AAH! Hey! Let go of me, let me go! Darkwing Duck is gonna crunch you like a stale corn chip!"'' -Gosalyn kidnapped by Taurus Bulba *''"What? Attack of the Vampires with Fangs and Tentacles is a classic!"'' *"Uh-oh! I better spray Morgana quick before Dad explains himself into even more trouble!" *''"Give it up, Negadope! You've been outclassed by Quiverwing Quack!"'' *''"Help!"'' *"Heh, heh, heh, heh, oops!" *''"All right, hold it. This isn't you, I think that inside you're still Darkwing Duck, and you're still my dad." '' *''"Negaduck! Here I come, ready or not!"'' -Gosalyn preparing to confront Negaduck Gallery DuckTales Season 2 Promo Poster.jpg External links *Gosalyn Mallard - DisneyWiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Anti Hero Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Predecessor Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Villain's Lover Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Vigilante Category:Adventurers Category:Big Good Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Liars Category:Merciful Category:Insecure Category:Poor Category:Outright Category:Sensational Six Heroes